Patient Love
by Lady Skyra
Summary: She Loves Him She Has Always Loved Him... Now He Needs Her In His Time Of Need... Please RnR x
1. Prolouge

**Intro to my first ever fanfiction :D **

Sakura: I'm sorry Naruto I've made a terrible mistake just forget it happened.  
Naruto: The best night of my life, and you want me to just forget about it.  
Sakura: This must be incredibly hard for you but you can't change the past.  
Naruto: But Sakura... I love you.  
Sakura: I know that... and I wish I could say the same but... your my best friend  
She reached out to touch his face but he flinched at her touch forcing her hand away.  
Naruto: Don't.. don't do this to me.  
His tears did not make Sakura feel guilty.  
Tears wasted on this cold hearted woman . And without another word she left him his door step without looking back.

It was then she ran into the Hyuuga clan heiress with a fearsome rage in her violet eyes...

**I Know Its Mega Short It's Just A Taster XxX**


	2. Chapter 1

Hello there ,  
I hope you like my first ever chapter of my 1st ever storiie Please R and R :D I hope you guys like it.  
xxxx

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto Or the Characters, Well Isn't That A Giant Kick In The Nuts =]

* * *

"How could you do this to him, Sakura!"  
Her lavender eyes were filled with blind fury it was her love for Naruto that kept her from tearing Sakura apart limb from limb where she stood. She wanted to stamp out that smirk of her face.

"Hinata... poor naive little Hinata, I belive that is none of your buisness."  
she had a smirk on her face that made Hinata's insides churl in disgust "The hell it is!"  
"Get out of my way Hinata before I do I'll regret later,meddling twerp." Her fists clenched.  
"Since he left she's become more like him with each passing day" she thought "Cold, bitter and eyes as hard as stone."  
"No Sakura you are wrong I'm not weak anymore and I will fight you if I have to..."  
"I'll ask again Hinata, get out of my way." "Im not going, ANYWHERE!" Hinata crouched ready for a fight.  
but Sakura let out a low laugh amused by this little performance, she remembered Hinata had always stuck up for everyone, everyone except herself but she wasn't going to get her hands dirty because of love sick teenager defending her crush.  
"Fine, I will leave." Then she dissappered in a cloud of cherry blossums

"SAKURA, YOU COWARD!" The raven haired kunoichi sighed in defeat "You will pay dearly for this... the pain you have caused him."

* * *

At Sakura's Apartment-

She wrote him a letter and maybe one day she would be able to sum up enough courage to send it. To the address he gave her that night, the night he left her...

Sasuke... I thought about you again today , dreaming, wishing that things could be different, what... what if you don't come back, no you'll come back you promised me! Who am I kidding you've moved on found some pretty blonde with a normal-sized forehead. You'd never want to be with a large-foreheaded pink haired freak like me... I've tried moving on Naruto was always kind and loved me unconditionally but I would never love him the way he loved me. It was just a poor and attempt to try and forget you and your promises. Do you remember Sasuke the promises you made me all those years ago when we were still genin, so very long ago...

I guess what im trying to say is that until you come back my heart will belong to no one else and I will NEVER give up on that promise. Without you I am nothing

I love you x

Yours Forever

Sakura x

After she finshed her letter she shoved in her bed side table with all the others. She wept, she wept for Sasuke, for Naruto and all the pain she had caused him and for herself, her poor excuse of an exsitence and how pathetic it was. Her face red and damp, a bitter taste was left on her tounged on the insides of her mouth a she curled up on her bed and waited for the sleep to consume her, of course it never did.

* * *

The Next Morning .  
.:Hinata .  
I woke up this morning.  
He was the first thing that came on my mind as usual. I just had to see him see how he was doing. I gulped down a bowl of museli and dressed in my usual outfit and I started the short walk to Naruto's house,  
I hope he's okay.  
I was so worried about Naruto I wasn't worried I hadn't realized I was there.  
A gigantic lump filled my throat as I reached for the door.  
I knocked but no one answered so I tried the door handle to my surpise it appered as if someone had ripped it off with much force.. I gave the door and gentle nudge the sqeak of the door opening made me jump.

As I entered the apartment I found the missing door handle that had been mangled I also noticed a shocking great hole in one of the walls but what frightened me the most was the bloody-fisted blonde, curled up underneath it, my heart beat slowed as my eyes franticly for the hyper active knuckle-headed ninja that I had fallen in love with...

"Hinata..."  
His voice made me jump again "What are you doing here" he asked "To see you.. also to make sure the rest of your apartment survives" I gestured towards the hole and mangled door handle. His mouth turned to let out a small smile.  
"I guess I kinda got carried away huh..."

Then i don't know what came over me but I had this sudden urge to protect him to make sure no one made him feel this type of pain again. He gestured his hand towards me and I took it only to be slammed into his chest in an embrace i could only ever dream of, his arms were locked tight around me in a cage,shutting out the rest of the world. I wouldn't care less if the whole house felldown on us this is where I wanted to be where, I belonged.  
"Thank You. Hinata." he whispered to me he put emphasis on each word as bliss dripped of them "For coming here I mean."  
My cheeks began to burn hotter as his small smile lingered longer on his face.  
"I better be going soon Im have run some errands."  
"Do.. do you have to go..." he said sounding like he found that idea very unappealing to him, I didn't either.  
"Not if you dont want me to" I said, more than willing to stay at his side until he got sick of me. He released me from his cage like embrace and settled for my hand in his instead which made my body tingle and of course, blush like a maniac... "Hinata..."  
"Yes Naruto."  
"Do you think I'm pathetic."  
"No what would make you think that."  
"The fact that I've been wallowing in my own self-pity when I should have just gotten over it like a man"  
I reached for his face and look right into his eyes "Naruto Uzamaki... Don't you ever think that way ever again... You've been hurt and it's okay to be sad."  
"But.." he interupted "No buts.." I insisted. And we talked, well I talked and he listened, I told him about Lee, and that he and Tenten were dating and he laughed at the idea of Lee or "Bushy Brow" as he called him actually got a date with someone, I also mentioned how Neji almost admitted his feelings to Gaara this seemed to surprise him more than the Lee~Tenten thing, and before I knew it I had consumed a whole day, just blubbing on about the random things I did during my day, but Naruto didn't seem to mind he seems to enjoy it.

I looked out the window to see that the afternoon sun had been replaced by the glowing moon and the countless stars that lit up the beautiful night sky I looked upon them hoping that they could truly grant wishes because I knew what my wish would be.  
To end the pain that she had caused him... to make sure he was never hurt this way again, and I will do what ever it takes. Even if it costs me my life.  
Then I drifted falling into my happy place where we could be together for ever.

* * *

Naruto Uzamaki...

"If you where a man you'll get over it and move on , later Naruto."  
and she just walked away like nothing had happened.  
But how can I... I had everything I had ever wanted she gave it all to me then snatched it away.  
when I think about it I feel like my insides had been ripped out.  
leaving me an empty shell. She was the only thing that made my life bearable and tied me to this world,  
without her I would just float into non exsistence.

And then you have this angel asleep on my cheast.  
who accepts me for the monster I am.  
Hinata would you take my heart, in your gentle caring hands, and look after it?  
Do you know what it's like to give it away and that person doesn't know they have it and when they do they crush it for kicks?

Hinata.... your skin is so soft and pale... perfect.  
Your soul is pure as you heart,  
And your not a mind reader so you can't hear what I'm thinking "Na...Naruto.." The angel deep in sleep then returned to her soft snoring. not the bad kind of snoring the good kind, quiet and rythmic, kinda of like a lullaby it was making me sleeply, which is a good thing cause i haven't slept in a while.  
Then for some strange reason I... blushed. I haven't blushed in a such long time.  
Then this new feeling seemed to overwhelm me My heart seemed to beat faster and there was this warm feeling in my belly I only used to get around saku...her.  
what is this feeling.  
Then my heavy eyelids fell and took over my consienceness.

I waited for the nightmares but none came just dreams wonderful dreams.

* * *

And That's All I Got For Now Please Review Cause I'd really Appreciate It.  
Bye .


End file.
